Joustalot Silversmite
Joustalot Silversmite is a Knight Zombie character in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a warrior hero who focuses on absorbing much damage while dealing a significant amount to enemies. He is pretty decent in disabling enemy ranks as well as controlling their numbers. Overview Joustalot Silversmite, the Knight of Ironhelm Damage: 6/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 8/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: '''Tank, Initiator '''Almanac Entry: The high ranking general of the kingdom of Ironhelm, Commander of the Knights of the Square Table, brave, valiant, but yet not superior as his king. Joustalot was 14 years old when he was found zombified by the plague and got adopted by the ways of Ironhelm. He was trained by a young age for the safety of the land. On the hunt to capture the reccuring rogue by the nickname "Spades", he never backs down to a fight. Gameplay: 'Joustalot can withstand alot of damage. He can dive into fights and clear up numbers and hold for the others to finish. He can raise his defense by his vanquishes or his very shield. You can choose to have him overwhelm your enemy's number, by choosing an ultimate that can reduce their attacks, or have him start up the fight for your teammates to finish. Just cheer up, the cavalry's here! Stats and Abilities '''Base Health: '''2250 (+5% per level) '''Base HP Regen: ' 8 (+5% per level) 'Base Energy: '''500 (+5% per level) '''Base EP Regen: ' 3 (+5% per level) 'Attack Damage: ' 75 (+5% per level) 'Attack Range: '''Melee '''Attack Speed (APS): ' 0.8 '''Movement Speed: '''290 Trait '''Knighthood Joustalot gains +10% attack and +5% defense for vanquishing an enemy hero. Max out to 50% attack and 25% defense. Lasts until death. Every great hero has to be rewarded for his great deeds. Joustalot gets them every time. Basic Abilities Joust Strike (Q) Joustalot thrust his joust and charges towards the target enemy. Dealing 60 (+5% per level) damage and stunning them for 1 second. Joustalot has mastered jousting, mounted or unmounted, ever since he was young. NOTE: *Joustalot cannot charge to enemies behind walls. He will instead turn around that wall to reach them. Iron Cleave (W) Joustalot spins around his sword one time, dealing 125 (+5% per level) damage to all nearby enemies. This trick has been repeated numerous occasions by various vanguards. In fact, Joustalot only did this once. Knightly Shield (E) Joustalot raises his shield and goes in a defensive stance. His defense is increased by 25% while slowing himself down by 50%. Lasts for 5 seconds. Joustalot always had his guard out. He never backs out on a fight. NOTE: *His front end is completely immune to ranged attacks and skillshots. Ultimate Abilities Oppressing Numbers ® Joustalot places a banner on a target enemy. That enemy will carry a debuff aura that reduces the attack by 10% and defense by 5% to nearby enemies. The debuff stacks to one another per enemy hero in the aura. The main target will also deal 25% less damage when combating Joustalot, as well as receiving 25% bonus damage from him. Banner lasts for 30 seconds. Joustalot isn't afraid of bare numbers, as the disunity of his opponents give him chance to overwhelm them. NOTE: *Debuff aura stack only applied to heroes. *Minions will only receive a portion of the debuff, and does not add stacks to the debuff. Cavalry Charge ® Joustalot will mount on his trusty horse, Nightmare, as well as summoning 2 mounted knight zombies with jousts. They will then charge to a target direction, dealing 220 (+5% per level) damage to enemies they come on contact and knocking them back as well as stunning them for 1 second. Joustalot is Unstoppable during the charge. The Knights of the Square Table rides along Joustalot whenever he goes to battle. NOTE: *Joustalot has a 1 second delay before charging. Can be interrupted by stuns. *Joustalot is unable to use this while rooted. *Joustalot will move towards the end of the targeted path. Talents Level 1 *Chivalry - After casting Joust Strike, Joustalot gains a +20% movement speed boost for 4 seconds. *En Guard - After casting Joust Strike, gains a 250 (+5% per level) shield lasting for 4 seconds. *Excalibur - QUEST: Kill 30 enemy minions or 3 enemy heroes in about 3 minutes. REWARD: Joustalot's Iron Cleave will deal 40% more damage. Level 4 *Whirling Death - Iron Cleave's radius is increased by 30%. *Silver Edge - Iron Cleave cause enemies to bleed for 5 seconds. Losing 15 (+5% per level) HP per second. *Knight's Honor - (Active) Joustalot can activate Knighthood to take away one charge in exchange for 350 (+5% per level) shield that lasts until destruction. 45 second cooldown. Level 7 *Just a Flesh Wound - (Active) Activate to heal Joustalot by 200 (+5% per level) HP over time, lasting 5 seconds. Instantly removes any simple harmful effects. 60 second cooldown. *Inquisitor - Joustalot's basic attack deals 1% more damage per 1 missing Energy on the enemy. *Have At Thee - Joustalot's basic attacks slows an enemy's movement speed by 30% for 2 second. Only applied to 1 enemy at a time. Level 10 *Oppressing Numbers - Joustalot places a banner on a target enemy. That enemy will carry a debuff aura that reduces the attack by 8% and defense by 4% to nearby enemies. The debuff stacks to one another per enemy hero in the aura. The main target will also deal 25% less damage when combating Joustalot, as well as receiving 25% bonus damage from him. Banner lasts for 30 seconds. *Cavalry Charge - Joustalot will mount on his trusty horse, Nightmare, as well as summoning 2 mounted knight zombies with jousts. The y will then charge to a target direction, dealing 220 (+5% per level) damage to enemies they come on contact and knocking them back as well as stunning them for 1 second. Joustalot is Unstoppable during the charge. Level 13 *Spin 2 Win - Gain 2 charges of Iron Cleave. *Reflect Back - While Knightly Shield is on, reflects 30% of the damage dealt to Joustalot back to the attackers. *Knighty Night - While Knightly Shield is on, stuns the first enemy that attacked Joustalot for 1 seconds. Level 16 *King Henry Says So - Joustalot grants an ally half of the Knighthood bonus he got when an ally gets an assist. *Backup Defense - Joustalot is granted 200 (+5% per level) shield after Knightly Shield expires. *Talk To The Lance - Joust Strike deals +45% damage to the front end of an enemy. Level 20 *Challenge Accepted - Oppressing Numbers now disallows the main target to attack anyone except Joustalot within 10 seconds, but reveals both of them throughout the mini-map. *Valor of Ironhelm - Allies near Joustalot while casting Cavalry Charge will gain +25% movement speed. *Reinforced - (Active) Activate to summon 2 Royal Guard Zombies to aid the battle. Lasts for 60 seconds. Has 120 second cooldown. *Zombification - Death timer is permanently reduced by 20%. Others Skin Page >>> Joustalot Silversmite/Skins & Stuff Qoute Page >>> Joustalot Silversmite/Quotations Lore Page >>> Joustalot Silversmite/Full Lore Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes Category:Zombies